What She Wants
by jac80
Summary: Kagome wants something very special from Sesshomaru, but is afraid that he will not give in to her demands.
1. Chapter 1

Knocking on a large pair of oak doors, the tone in his voice made her worried that she had interrupted him

Hello all. This is my first story and I would appreciate feedback on what you like and dislike. That way I will know what I need to do to improve the story.

Enjoy

I would like to thank 1Bluefire for her encouragement and help on this story.

"..." talking

_'...' _thinking

**_'...' _**beast speaking

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although I would love to own Sesshomaru.

Knocking on a large pair of oak doors, she stood waiting for his reply. Kagome was extremely nervous, for what she was about to ask she didn't think he would give so freely. She knew Sesshomaru would give her the world, but she didn't want the world, she wanted something far more precious. Finally she heard him "Enter." The tone in his voice made her worry that she had interrupted him. Struggling to open the door, only managing a slight separation, she slipped in. In a voice so low, that he almost missed it, she called to him. "Hn," never looking up from the papers that were scattered on his desk, suddenly she found the floor more interesting than her current train of thought. Hearing his loud sigh brought her out of her musings. Putting down his pen he motioned for her to come to him, placing herself directly in front of him, she was a little surprised when he placed her on his desk.

"Koi," lifting her face, "What is bothering you?" Looking him directly in the eye for the first time since entering his study, "I want a baby!" Not expecting to just blurt that statement out she quickly looked away. "Ano, I mean… we haven't talked about it at all and…" Placing long elegant finger over her lips he searched her eyes for fear, confusion, or any other emotion that might be hiding within the depths of her soul.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he shut his eyes and thought about why he hadn't pupped her yet. He enjoyed being within her tight, wet warmth; although enjoyed might be an understatement; if he didn't have other responsibilities he would love to be within her folds at all times. Smelling her scent he opened his eyes to find that she was nervously looking at him.

**--Flashback--**

Meeting Kagome Higurashi had to be the most painful experience of Sesshomaru Taisho's life; he hated her with every cell of his being. She was a friend of the half-breed, at least that what Inuyasha called her. The way she followed Inuyasha around made her seem more like a whore. She was loud, her voice grated on his nerves, and apparently being around Inuyasha for so long had impeded all of her higher level thought processes.

It was summer and he was home for the break. Leaving his father's office Sesshomaru wanted to just be alone. Once again they engaged in the same tiresome conversation as always. "Sesshomaru, I will not allow you to disrupt the peace in my home. If you cannot get along, then stay out of sight." As Sesshomaru sat in the oversized leather couch he could hear his father mumbling to himself. Sighing Sesshomaru slipped out of his father's office and slowly made his way to his room. Looking out his window he had a perfect view of the pool, or what would have been a perfect view if it was not being overrun with humans and half-breeds. But to his horror, Sesshomaru was unable to pull his gaze from Kagome's half naked body. There she was clad in nothing but a shamefully small bikini and yet he couldn't pull his eyes away.

During the idiotic game of chicken Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was positioned too close to the edge of the pool, but warning the hanyou of his error was beneath Sesshomaru. As if time itself slowed he watched as Kagome was pushed off of Inuyasha's shoulders and the back of her head was met with a sickening crack to the side of the pool. "Oh shit! Kagome, Kagome, wench… answer me," screamed Inuyasha. As Miroku and Bankotsu swam to the side of the pool where Kagome was being lifted; they could see that she had lost a fair amount of blood. "INUYASHA, what were you doing? I thought you had a firm hold on her," Bankotsu yelled. As Miroku tried to stop the bleeding he managed to speak in a startling calm voice, "Now is not the time for you two to be arguing, someone needs to call an ambulance."

Her blood was calling to him, as he sat and watched the whole episode unfold before his eyes. **'_Go to her, she is hurt. You will not ignore me. You will listen. She is ours and she is DYING!'_**Reluctantly Sesshomaru left his room to go to Kagome, fearing that she would bleed to death before the ambulance arrived he did the only thing he knew to do. Forcing the feelings of disgust from his person, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap and carefully cradled her head in his arms. As Inuyasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu watched in horror, Sesshomaru lowered his face to the back of Kagome's head and began the seemingly endless task of healing and cleaning her wound. _'What the hell? Why do I feel like I was just run over by a truck?'_ As Kagome slowly opened her eyes she felt like her head was being split in two. "It would be wise if you kept your eyes closed and ceased all unnecessary movements." _'I know that voice, but why would he talk to me?' _Finding her voice Kagome asked, "What happened?"

**--End Flashback--**

"Pup," Sesshomaru gently corrected. Knowing Kagome as well as he did, Sesshomaru was surprised that she waited this long to confront him on this particular subject. While wanting an heir, Sesshomaru also knew the importance of just being with Kagome. He was being selfish, to admit this was something Sesshomaru thought impossible. Leaning into her neck, Sesshomaru began to lick his mating mark. How he loved her, and while he would never say it out loud, Kagome knew that he would only love her.

They had only been mated for two years; there was really no need to rush things, but this was something she really wanted. She could feel the hot liquid quickly pool between her legs, and slowly her mind began to shut down with his ministrations. As Kagome succumb to her lust, she softly moaned his name. He gazed at her with a longing he didn't know he was harboring; suddenly she became embarrassed, her face turning a deep shade of crimson. Slowly he removed her shirt and that annoying barrier called a bra. He gently kissed her sliding his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry, her soft moan gave him the opening needed to slip his tongue into her mouth.

'_Kami, the way she tastes_,' squeezing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger causing her to cry out escaping their kiss. He slowly moved his had down to her soft folds eliciting a soft moan from her. Gently kneading her sex he found that she was ready for any attention he would grace her with. Slowly he slipped one finger inside her tight passage as she allowed his name to pass her lips in a whisper, "Sesshomaru." He slipped another finger inside wondering to himself how she stayed so painfully tight. Pumping within her folds he found her meeting his movements with her own. '_She is beautiful_,' was the last coherent thought that went through his mind. She'd arched her back to allow him to slip deeper into her; with this she clamped down almost cutting off the circulation to his fingers, her arousal spiking to higher levels enveloping his senses. Once he allowed her to come down from her exquisite high she collapsed into his chest. Picking her up and carrying her to a more comfortable resting place, she gave him a soft smile as she watched him undress. Lust filled eyes gazed over the ab muscles that looked as if they were carved from marble, while slowly gazing south toward the markings of his heritage that sat on his hips mocking her.

Pulling her up to him, he kissed her lips softly at first but then becoming more demanding. Pulling from her he began kissing her ear, jaw line, neck, and other various parts of her body before her knees betrayed her. Guiding her to the floor he slowly made his way toward his prize, once he reached her soft, wet folds he slipped his tongue over her soft pearl. He grazed the small bundle of nerves with his fangs and once again slipped a finger into her tight passage. With his tongue and fingers working together she again was lost to her passion, crying out his name loud enough for anyone close to his study to hear her. A smile graced his lips as he made his way back to her mouth allowing her to taste herself.

He situated himself between her legs preparing her for his entry. Slowly he began to push against her opening, her body shuddering in protest. '_It's funny how her body seems to protest, but just as quickly gives in to my every whim._' Once he was sheathed to the hilt, he stilled himself to allow her time to adjust to his size. As he began to thrust into her, he whispered, "I shall give you what you want." With that statement he began the process of slowly torturing her. Bringing her legs up to his shoulders he slammed so deeply into her that only a whimper could be heard. The loss of breath and the shedding of tears alerted him to her slight suffering, smiling he slowed his pace and lovingly kissed her forehead. "Koi, give me what I want, say it." Bringing his hand to her small bundle of nerves he gently rubbed and squeezed until she was writhing beneath him, only adding to her pleasure. Feeling like her body was on fire she finally gave in to his need and screamed his name, "SESSHOMARU," until she no longer had a voice; pushing her over the edge he soon followed releasing his seed.

**--Flashback--**

Running to her side with his ears plastered to the top of his head Inuyasha whispered, "I'm so sorry." Now Kagome knew something was wrong, Inuyasha never apologized. Slowly Kagome tried to sit up, finding it to painful to do so, she gave up all together. She was trying to understand what had happened to her, but none of her friends seem to be forthcoming with the information. So she asked the only other person in the room, "Sesshomaru, would you please explain to me why I feel like I've had my head bashed in?" She heard him snort, _'How fucking mature, I wish he would just answer the stupid question, is that too much to ask?'_

Moving closer Sesshomaru simply stated, "Apparently the half-breed is unable to keep you safe despite his best efforts." Sesshomaru could see the confused expression on her face and had to fight the sigh that desperately want to escape his lips. "You hit your head on the edge of the pool and this Sesshomaru was forced to close your wounds, because your three useless friends found themselves incapable of coming to your aid." Gradually the realization of what happened started to wash over her. _'Just great, of all the Inuyokai why did it half to be him?'_ Seeing the emotions slide across her face, Sesshomaru felt it would be better if he left her room. After awhile Sesshomaru found himself in some part of the hospital he wasn't familiar with, which suited him just fine. _**'She is not happy with us.' **__'What is your point? This Sesshomaru does not care if she is unhappy with us.' __**'Fix it, I will have her.' **__'Do you really think this Sesshomaru would ever allow her to touch my person? You are sadly mistaken. Now you will cease these irrational thoughts and leave me.' __**'I will leave for now, but you will eventually do what I ask; I will have her.'**_

**--End Flashback--**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own any part of Inuyasha, and yes I still wish I did.**

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, especially those who sent me a review. They really helped. I'm glad ppl are showing an interest in my story.**

**Oh and a special thanks to Bluefire1 once again for her support and endless help.**

Waking up to complete darkness, Kagome eyes fluttered slightly only to discover a slumbering Daiyokai. As she began to gently run her fingers over his markings, Sesshomaru languidly opened his eyes to gaze upon her face. He couldn't get enough; Kagome was like a drug. She was something he shouldn't have, but she made him feel things that he had never felt before; things he would never feel with or for another. He needed her like the air that sustained his body, Kagome had become his lifeline. With her, Sesshomaru found peace, something he wasn't sure he'd ever find. Slowly he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," stated Kagome.

Smiling Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to his body and whispered, "You did not wake this Sesshomaru, so do not apologize."

It almost sounded more like a command than a statement, but Kagome had been with him long enough to be able to detect the subtle differences in his tone.This was not an easy accomplishment, not many could distinguish any change, subtle or otherwise from the Taiyokai. He was so guarded, so why had he let Kagome in? She knew him better than anyone; it really was amazing how much patience she had, she had to be a saint. She had put up with Sesshomaru's attitude, his cruel words, and his "I'm so much better than you" personality. In actuality she was still dealing with those same warped personality traits of his.

Deciding that they had spent enough time in his office Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the hand and carried her like the precious cargo she was towards their bedroom. With fluid movements Kagome was placed upon their bed and covered by a very large, very aroused Inuyokai. She could feel the vibrations from his soft growling; she knew what he was doing. Every time he did this she lost any will she may have possessed to fight, why did he feel the need to always try to assert his dominance over her? She would and has always given into his every desire and she would continue to do so. She loved him like no other, could he not see that?

**--Flashback—**

Once again Sesshomaru was stuck having to play babysitter to the half-bread and his friends. _'If only I could dispose of them, the world would be a much better place.' _"I swear father finds amusement in my suffering; that has to be the only reason he would subject this Sesshomaru to such madness."

It had been a few weeks since the pool episode and Toga was livid, to say the least. Inuyasha had been cut off from all outside life, or at least that's how he felt. Not to say that Sesshomaru got off any easier; when Toga found out that Sesshomaru had watched the whole debacle and didn't think to help until after Kagome had gotten hurt, let's just say that a whole lot of furniture and windows had to be replaced.

"What were you thinking? Apparently nothing, how could you be so stupid?" yelled Toga.

With a sigh Sesshomaru tried to explain, "Father I believe that you are being far too irrational about the situation. The girl did not die and she suffered only mild discomfort."

Turning towards his brother, Inuyasha screamed, "You heartless bastard, she almost died… And all you can say is that she suffered only mild discomfort… What the fuck is wrong with you? God you really are a dick… I wish you would just pull that ice pick from out of your ass… and to think she actually liked you."

With that being said, both Daiyokai's turned to look at the hanyou, Sesshomaru managed to choke out "What did you just say?"

It was so quiet that Inuyasha almost missed it, but he was sure of what he had just heard. It was only an instant, but in that short amount of time Inuyasha saw it, the look of regret on his brother's face. With a smirk Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something utterly Inuyasha, but before he could utter a sound, a very large hand met the back of his head with a loud thud; turning to look at his father, Inuyasha bit out, "What was that for?"

Looking at his two sons Toga was at a loss, "Inuyasha, you are confined to the house. You will not leave the grounds unless your mother, myself, or Sesshomaru is there to escort you. Sesshomaru, since you are lacking in some aspects of common sense, your punishment is to look after your brother and his friends when they are here, especially Kagome."

With a smile Toga dismissed his sons and prayed to every Kami he could think of that his house would still be standing by the end of the summer.

**--End Flashback—**

Waking to an empty bed, it took a moment for Kagome to remember what happened the night before, as the memories came back to her she smiled. Looking at the clock, Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she realized how late it actually was. "Shit! I'm gonna be late," she screamed.

Between the slamming of doors and Kagome's random mutterings about arrogant Inuyokai's she managed to make it out of the house in record time. Walking into her office, Kagome threw her briefcase onto her desk and proceeded to sift through her messages. When she finally looked up, she saw Sango leaning against her door.

"Why are you so late?" She asked with a knowing smile on her face. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know the torrid details of your sex life with Sesshomaru… I'll see you after the meeting."

Sighing softly and shaking her head, Kagome walked out of her office toward her meeting. _'Kami, why couldn't they have picked someone else? The man is a complete ass, and has no respect for women. Okay girl you can do this.'_

Opening the door to the conference room Kagome could see several associates already seated, and one very handsome man or at least he would be handsome if he didn't frown all the time. Maybe he made her skin crawl because he was the biggest male whore ever, or it could be that he was a ruthless asshole and didn't care who he had to step on to reach his goal.

With a smile Kagome entered the room to begin the meeting from hell. _'I'm being punished, that has to be it; but what could I have done to have such bad luck. Oh hell, Sesshomaru is gonna be sooo pist when he finds out that I had a meeting with Naraku Kokushibyou.'_

Sesshomaru sat at his desk going through project files, he had to get this done and soon. His company was once again in negotiations to expand, this was what he wanted above all else. He had offices in Tokyo, Kyoto, London, and Shanghai; but this was what he wanted the most. Having an office in New York was what he needed to finalize his empire.

Guro-Baru Tsuki Corporations was his baby; instead of taking over his father's company, Sesshomaru decided to start his own. He had to do this; he had to prove that he was better than his father. Eventually Sesshomaru took over Taisho Industries, but he only took what he needed and discarded the rest; ultimately dissolving the company so that it no longer resembled his father's company. By taking over Taisho Industries striping it down to it's bare bones, Sesshomaru was indicating that he was stronger than his father, like the phoenix rising from the ashes to be reborn into a more powerful entity.

Pushing away from his desk, Sesshomaru made his way towards the floor to ceiling windows. Looking down on the people scurrying to their destinations, he thought of Kagome. Grabbing his keys, Sesshomaru informed his secretary that he was leaving for the rest of the day.

Looking into the faces of the men in the conference room Kagome asked, "Are there any questions? If not, then gentlemen I'd say that we are done here."

While gathering her things, Miroku pulled her to the side. "Kags, do you think this is a good idea? This is Naraku we're talking about."

Sighing she spoke softly, "No Roku I don't, but it's not up to me; Yamamoto-sama wanted this merger to take place… Why he would want me to complete the deal, I haven't the slightest clue. I'm still trying to figure that part out. All I know is that I don't trust Naraku as far as Sesshomaru can throw him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I would like to say thank you for all the support. Once again thanks to 1Bluefire for her continued support. **

**Oh also, bare with me and my madness, I promise if you go along for the ride all will be revealled in the end.**

**Disclamer: Sadly to say, but I still do not own Inuyasha:(**

**"..." Beast speaking through Sesshomaru**

**_'...' Beast speaking to Sesshomaru_**

**--Flashback—**

By the end of the summer Sesshomaru thought that hanging himself would have been less painful than being surrounded by the half-breed and his friends. Barricading himself inside his room, Sesshomaru felt like he was losing his mind.

_'If I distance myself from her, then maybe I can leave here with my sanity intact. Damn it, father must take me for a fool; why would he do this?' _

But she was always with him, no matter how much distance he tried to put between them. Her smile, her laugh, her scent, thoughts of Kagome were imbedded in his mind and he hated himself for it.

_'She is nothing, why can't I get her out of my mind? Stupid girl, there is nothing remarkable about her, nothing!'_

_**'If there is nothing remarkable about the girl, then why do you think about her?'**_

_'Silence, do not speak of things you know nothing about.' _

_**'How can I not know, I am you. The things you refuse to acknowledge are the things I am most certain of. Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you trust in my decision to choose a mate?' **_

_'I do not need a mate; and if I did, SHE would not be it.'_

_**'Then who would be a suitable mate? That whore Kagura, she is nothing but a release and I will not allow such trash to come anywhere near our person again. Heed my words; you may be the logical side, but if you go against me I will make you suffer far worse than anything our father could imagine.'**_

Once his beast had receded Sesshomaru was left alone with his thoughts; he felt as if his head was being split apart from the inside. His beast had never gone against him like this before and for the life of him Sesshomaru could not figure out why he did so now.

_'I will have nothing to do with the girl, no matter what my beast says,' _suddenly Sesshomaru blacked out.

Kagome had come into the house to get something to drink, but to her surprise she found herself making her way towards the stairs to check on Sesshomaru. Even though he had gone out of his way to disappear, she was worried about him. She knew he didn't like her, but he had never avoided her all together. Something was wrong.

Screaming was all that could be heard, "Sesshomaru!!" By the time Inuyasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu made it to Sesshomaru's room Kagome was trying to wake him.

"I thought that I should check on him, but he was like this when I came in. I mean there was no answer when I knocked, what's wrong with him?" Kagome managed between sobs.

Sneering Inuyasha grunted, "Don't shed tears for the bastard, he'll live." _'Why does she even care if the bastard is okay? He doesn't give a fuck about her and he never will.'_

Once again being the voice of reason Miroku sighed, "Even if that is true, we can't leave him like this. We have to help him."

"Alright, Inuyasha help me pick Sesshomaru up," said Bankotsu.

"Damn, he weighs a ton, what the fuck does he eat."

"Inuyasha just shut it and give me a hand. I don't want to be anywhere around when he comes to. I can only imagine what he will do to us if he knew we had touched his person."

Several hours and several visitors later Sesshomaru finally started to regain consciousness. Toga had decided that it would be best for everyone involved if Kagome stayed with Sesshomaru until he came to.

"Hey, old man, what are you on? You know as well as I do he'll try to kill her as soon as he realizes she's in the room," screamed Inuyasha.

"No my son, I don't think he will. At least I hope he won't."

"What!! Now I know you've lost your mind. You're gonna leave her in there with him in hopes that he won't harm her. I'm not going anywhere."

"You impudent pup, do you think me so weak that I won't be able to protect Kagome on the off chance that that stubborn fool tries hurt her."

Walking off in the opposite direction Toga could be heard mumbling things about idiotic sons and putting them both out of their misery. Life in the Taisho house hold would definitely be quieter if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not around. _'Maybe I could lock them up in the same room. No that wouldn't work, someone would end up dead; more than likely it would be Inuyasha. His mother would kill me if anything happened to the boy.' _

Once Sesshomaru was completely conscious Kagome could tell that something was off.

_'Why is he just staring at me, oh Kami is he gonna try to kill me. Shit, I should have never let the old man talk me into this; if I make it out here alive I'm gonna kill him.' _

When he finally spoke Kagome released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

**"Where am I?"**

Looking slightly confused by his question Kagome answered, "We're in your room… Are you okay? You were unconscious when I found you…"

**"Quite, my head is killing me and your incessant rambling is not helping matters any."**

"Wait, What? You just said my head and not this Sesshomaru's head."

**"Does it really matter what I say or how I say it? But if it pleases you, I will repeat my statement more to your liking. You will cease your incessant rambling or this Sesshomaru will remove your tongue." **

"Damn, there's no need to get your panties in a bunch, all I was saying was that you didn't sound like yourself." _'Oh great Kagome, piss him off even more. Do you want to die? Because at the rate you're going Sesshomaru is going to kill you and not think twice about it. Me and my big mouth.' _"Look, I'm sorry. I'll leave."

**"You don't have to go; it's just been a while since I've been out. You'd be cranky if you were locked away for as long as I have been."**

"Huh, what do you mean?"

**"You're not very bright are you? You may be beautiful, but I'm beginning to think that all the time you spend around the hanyou is starting to impede your thought process."**

"What the hell is that suppose to mean. I swear, you cocky ass dog demons."

The sound that passed Sesshomaru's lips scared the hell out of Kagome, _'Did he just laugh? No, Sesshomaru doesn't laugh… I had to have imagined it.' _"Did you just laugh?"

**"Am I not allowed?"**

"No… Wait, that's not what I meant. I've never heard you laugh before, ever. I didn't know you could. Why are you being so nice, well nice for you."

**"Because you're an intriguing creature. Why does it bother you?"**

"No, it's just a little strange to hold a conversation with someone who would prefer you didn't exist."

**"Oh, I want you to be here. Let me show you how much…" **

In less than a second Sesshomaru was standing in front of Kagome, with his arms on either side of her, preventing any means of escape.

"What are you doing?"

**"I know you want me; I can smell your arousal. Why not share with me, I promise I won't hurt you… much."**

"Sesshomaru, please… This is not you… Please stop." _'That had to be the most pathetic thing ever. I sound like a small child.'_

**"Kagome, you would deny me; I could make you feel things you could only imagine, if only you let me." **

His breath was on her neck, Kagome couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips. Slowly, Sesshomaru licked her neck and Kagome's knees buckled. _'What is he doing to me?'_

Lowering her to the floor Sesshomaru began trailing kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. Kagome didn't realize her shirt was missing until she felt Sesshomaru's tongue on her skin.

Smirking at the sounds she was providing he asked, **"Do you still want me to stop?"**

She didn't recognize her own voice, it was lower and filled with want and desire, "No, don't stop."

Rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger a low growling sound of approval sounded throughout the room. She was so pliant, so willing to give herself over to him.

**'I will not be denied this opportunity.'**

Sesshomaru lowered his head to take the opposite nipple into his mouth. Licking around the nipple but never coming into contact with it was his way of torture and as the beautiful sounds of her excitement filled the room, Sesshomaru felt like this was the closest he was ever going to get to heaven.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way down Kagome's body, leaving light kiss and nips along the way. Removing her shorts from her small frame he was graced with the most stunning sight he had ever seen. He knew she had never been touched, he could smell her innocence, but she was so ripe.

Her juices were coating her slightly engorged sex and she was his. Kissing her softly, he inhaled her scent. This was something he never wanted to forget. Licking her opening he felt it when she shuddered beneath him. Finding her clit he kneaded against the nub while he took her with his tongue. Switching his tongue and fingers position he entered her.

At that moment Kagome froze, but soon found herself relaxing to his steady thrusts. Sesshomaru had to hold her down because she was so intent on moving.

**"We can't have that love. Just feel… Do nothing else but feel." **

He spoke so softly it took a minuet for it register that he had spoken at all. She could only nod her head in response as her body was bombarded by an explosive shock of pleasure. Sesshomaru felt when her body went ridged and how she clamped down on his fingers trying to suck the life out him. But his pleasure wasn't to last, his logical side was breaking past the barriers that he had erected.

**"Leave now, or he will kill you." **

Not fully understanding what was happening Kagome just looked at Sesshomaru. Reaching up to touch his face, her hand was caught by his. Looking into her eyes, giving her no room for argument through clenched teeth, **"Please trust me, you must leave now… I do not wish to harm you, but if you stay any longer… GO NOW!!" **

With tears in her eyes Kagome dressed as quickly as possible and left Sesshomaru's room.

_'What have you done?' _

_**'I did nothing that you didn't want to happen.' **_

_'You had no right… Don't think I can't lock you away forever. You will never see the light of day. Kami, why can't I remember?' _

_**'You do not hold enough power to lock me away forever, and you will remember what and when I want you to remember.'**_

Trying to wipe her tears away, Kagome ran into Toga.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Crying, I'm not crying."

"Kagome, even if you are no longer shedding tears, I can still smell them on you. What happened?"

Taking a long sniff, Toga frowned. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know. Child we need to talk."

Following Toga to his office, Kagome sighed. _'Kami, I've been doing that a lot lately.' _Flopping down on the oversized couch Kagome closed her eyes and began to replay what had happened only moments before. _'What could have happened? What did he mean by he will kill me, who the hell was he talking about?'_

"Toga, I'm not really sure what happened. Sesshomaru wasn't himself."

"What do you mean my dear girl?"

"Before I left he said something very strange… He told me to leave or he would kill me, but I got the feeling that he wasn't speaking of himself."

Closing his eyes Toga laid his head upon his desk and thought for a moment on how to explain the current situation. "Kagome, you are aware that all Daiyokai have a true form, right?"

Nodding her head Kagome waited for the rest of the story. "Within the body, whether it is humanoid or beast, two minds must work together for the being to be successful. It looks like Sesshomaru's beast took control for a while."

"His beast, what would his beast want with me? Sesshomaru doesn't like me, not in the least."

"No matter what he thinks, Sesshomaru's beast has the final word on who he chooses as a mate, among other things."

"Choose a mate."

"Kagome, your impression of a parrot is excellent, but I digress. It seems as if Sesshomaru's beast has taken a liking to you."

"Well that has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would I want to be with someone who can barely stand to be in the same room with me?"

Shaking his head, Toga smiled. "You young ones, you never listen to anything anyone says… Must you find things out the hard way?"

"Okay, let's say I believe you when you say that Sesshomaru's beast likes me and wants me for his mate, what's gonna to happen to me once the logical side finds out what happened a little while ago."

"Knowing Sesshomaru, he'll probably throw a very large very unnecessary fit."

"Toga, weren't you mated to Sesshomaru's mother?" Smiling Toga nodded, "Yes I was; she was my chosen mate, but when she died I was free to choose another. You see unlike Sesshomaru I listen to the words of my beast. When I met Inuyasha's mother I was captivated by her beauty and her intelligence. Izayoi is something very special, she was my beast's chosen she's my soul-mate."

"So what happens if Sesshomaru doesn't agree with his beast?"

"That is not an option. He has no choice in the matter, his beast will get what he wants or he will make Sesshomaru's life unbearable."

"Oh. What do you think I should do?"

"For now leave the boy alone; he will not want to see anyone at the present moment, especially you."

"Kagome, one more thing, I'd take the back staircase if I were you."

"Yeah, thanks, wouldn't want to loose my life to an enraged Daiyokai."

**--End Flashback--**


	4. Chapter 4

Well here we are, another chapter down. I hope you all like it. Thanks sooo much for the reviews.

As always special thanks to 1Bluefire.

**Disclamer: **I'm saddened to say that I still do not own Inuyasha:(

Anyway on with the show.

Heading back towards her office Kagome was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. "What the hell," Kagome hissed.

Smirking Naraku pulled her closer to his body, "Now now, if you keep this act up you'll make me think that you don't like me."

Through clenched teeth Kagome practically yelled "I wonder what would make you think that? Get off me you son of a bitch."

Squeezing her wrist a little tighter Naraku whispered in Kagome's ear, "I always get what I want and you are no exception. Just because you are mated to that damn dog doesn't mean anything. I do not scare easily, so do not presume that you are safe because of him."

With that Naraku threw Kagome against the door leading to her office. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's rage through his mating mark. She was beyond pissed and it was only getting worse, without warning her anger turned into fear.

Naraku had Kagome pressed against the wall, "You don't want to do this, it's beneath you."

"Smirking into her neck Naraku calmly stated, "Oh I want to do this very much, someone has to taint you."

Tears began to fall from Kagome's eyes, _'Damnit, why is he doing this?' _Enough was enough, _'I'm not gonna let him do this to me.' _With all the strength she possessed Kagome pushed Naraku off of her, luckily for her when she pushed him he fell back into the corner of her desk and fell on to the floor.

Sesshomaru could smell him; his scent was all over the place. It was mixed in with her anger, fear and the slight scent of salt; she was crying. It took all the power Sesshomaru had to keep his beast chained and subdued. _**'He is touching our mate, he is hurting her, I will kill him.'**_

In an instant Sesshomaru was seeing red, busting into Kagome's office Sesshomaru was livid. The sight that greeted him had only one outcome, Naraku would die this very moment. Kagome was standing against the wall, well more like the wall was holding her up and Naraku was getting to his feet.

"What did you do? How dare you touch her you filth." The words were harsh to Kagome's ears; they sounded more like growls than actual words.

As she watched what transpired between the two, everything seemed to slow down. Watching Sesshomaru wrap his hand around Naraku's neck and thrust his head into the nearest wall, Kagome shuddered. While Naraku was a vile creature she didn't want to watch her mate kill him in the very violent manner that was about to happen.

In a whisper she called out to him, "Sesshomaru… Please…"

Smiling Naraku new he would leave with his life today, "Your bitch is calling to you. You wouldn't want her to fear you."

Tightening his hold on the hanyou's neck Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth, "If you touch her again, I will not hesitate to kill you whether she is here or not."

Dropping Naraku to the floor none too gently Sesshomaru turned his back from the abomination and made his way towards Kagome.

"Kags, hey there's some paperwork I need yo…" Miroku's words were cut off, he felt like he had been punched in the stomach when he walked into Kagome's office. "What is going on?" asked Miroku.

Seeing that he wasn't going to receive an answer he turned towards the obvious cause of the distress. "Kokushibyou-sama… I think it's time that you left," Miroku ground out. _'Kami I hate him.' _

Straightening his tie Naraku walked out of Kagome's office only to look over his shoulder and reply, "I'm looking forward to our next meeting Kagome."

Shutting the door behind Naraku Miroku made his was over to where Kagome was. Miroku barely had enough time to catch her before she hit the floor; looking between the two Miroku sighed. "Will someone please explain what happened?"

Knowing that he was not going to get any answers from Sesshomaru Miroku turned to Kagome, "Kags, sweetie, what happened?"

"He tried to… He kept touching me… Said he would taint me… I screamed for him to stop." By the time she finished Kagome was near hysterics.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sess…" Miroku was cut off.

"I can hear you just fine Miroku," Sesshomaru whispered. Picking Kagome up Sesshomaru sighed, "I will take her home; when I return you **will **explain why that bastard was in this building."

Bowing slightly Miroku merely stated, "I will await your return."

The drive to their home was quite, by the time Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway Kagome was sleep. She had cried for most of the drive and it was killing him.

_'Why won't she tell me what happened? She can't be scared of me.' _Frowning Sesshomaru exited his side of the car and made his way to her side, he gently picked her up, pulling her close to his body. He nuzzled her neck, the scent of fear was still on her; it was so thick. He hated that smell on her; it didn't suit her at all, not his Kagome.

Laying her on their bed he sat beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. His head hurt so bad, a migraine was coming and there was nothing Sesshomaru could do to stop it.

Making his was towards his car Sesshomaru pulled his phone from his pocket. "Meet me in thirty minutes, bring the half-breed and Bankotsu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone, it's been a trial to get this done. With finals and preparing for my husband to come home my mind has been all over the place. I know you don't want to hear my excuses, you just want me to update. So here it is.**

**Once again thanks to my friend 1Bluefire for all your support. And thanks to all of you who are reading and to those who are leaving reviews. Reviews are fuel.**

**Disclamer: Sadly, no I still do not own Inuyasha. But I'm still working on how to make that happen, well mostly just the ownership of Sesshomaru. **

**Well on with the show.**

Impatiently Inuyasha looked at his watch for the third time, "Why the hell are we here again?" Sighing loudly Miroku rubbed his temple, "Look Inuyasha I'm tired, I do not wish to relive the nightmare called Naraku. Is it so hard for your small brain to comprehend the smallest of matters?"

"Yes, yes it is," Sesshomaru stated with a very undignified snort. For the next three hours Sesshomaru and Miroku explained what happened with the Naraku confrontation. Finding out what Naraku was up to was first priority, especially if it evolved Kagome. "Why was it not known that the meeting was to be held with that piece of shit," Sesshomaru spat through clenched teeth. As Miroku tried to come up with an expectable explanation for the irate demon, Bankotsu and Inuyasha tried to figure out who they would need to enlist to spy on Naraku.

Making it home sometime past midnight Sesshomaru quietly made his way towards his and Kagome's bed. Undressing slowly he watched as Kagome peacefully slept, this was vastly different from how he had left her. When Sesshomaru had left Kagome a few hours ago, she looked close to passing out. She'd cried most of the way home; this was something he wasn't used to. Kagome rarely cried, even when in pain. She was strong; Naraku's attack had truly affected her, for she had literally closed herself off from any and all comfort. This was not his Kagome, he needed her to be okay, needed her to be strong. The scent of her despair was stifling; it was a most unpleasant smell, it covered her scent of sakura blossoms and a summer's breeze. Sliding into their bed Sesshomaru pulled her close to him nuzzling her neck, breathing her in deeply he was ecstatic to find that in her time alone she had calmed enough to allow her beautiful scent to once more take center stage.

Turing to face him, Kagome yawned, "What time is it? I know you're not just getting home."

Raising on perfectly sculpted brow, "Hn…" was his only reply.

"Don't Hn me you overgrown puppy!"

_'Now that's my Kagome.' _"There were certain things that needed to be discussed with your entourage."

"I will assume that those things will not be discussed with me even though I am the **thing** that was being discussed."

"Hn…"

"I swear if you Hn me one more time…"

Before Kagome realized what was happening she found herself pinned beneath a very aroused Inuyoukai. Looking into golden eyes tinged pink, Kagome smiled, "You have to be the strangest demon alive. Only you would get aroused when I'm angry or aggravated."

"It's because the scent of your anger is intoxicating and drowning myself in your scent is something I could do for the rest of my life. Lying beside her, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his strong arms and buried his face in her hair.

**--Flashback—**

It had taken Sesshomaru two days to compose himself after the whole 'Kagome' incident; and she had surprisingly enough made herself scarce. After leaving Toga's office Kagome didn't spare a backwards glance towards any of her near frantic friends as she left the Taishou home. Her phone rang continuously for the next few hours, knowing who it was Kagome eventually turned her phone off and fell into a restless sleep.

Upon waking the next morning Kagome decided that going to Inuyasha's home was not a good idea, at least for as long as Sesshomaru was still around. While she made no move to see her friend/prisoner she did call to let him know that she was okay. That had to have been the most unpleasant conversation she had ever had. Listening to the rants of a very pissed off Inu-hanyou was interesting to say the least. There had been some very colorful language usage and some words that she didn't even know that Inuyasha was capable of using in a sentence, let alone spelling. Finally after about an hour of listening to promises of pain and sudden death Kagome had reached her breaking point.

"Inuyasha, I swear if you don't shut the hell up I will rip your damn ears off your worthless head and shove them down your fucking throat." That caught his attention, Kagome didn't say things like that, not even when she was upset; something was really bothering her and she wasn't ready to talk about it. So with the threat of endless pain on his part Inuyasha gave up and agreed to give the enraged female the time she needed to cool off.

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome in two and a half weeks and he was driving his father insane. "Please, I need to see her. Miroku and Bank said she didn't look well that last time they went to see her. She stopped excepting my calls a week ago and I don't know why."

"No, you are still grounded and since I'm busy and your mother is not here your only other option is Sesshomaru and I doubt he will be willing to take you anywhere."

Turning his back to his father Inuyasha walked off with his shoulders slumped in defeat. "It's probably that bastard's fault anyway; she wasn't acting **funny** until she went to check on the ice prince." Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes widened with a thought, _'He did something to her… I knew it; I thought she smelled off before she left.' _Running up the stairs and skidding to a halt in front of Sesshomaru's door Inuyasha walked into his brother's room. "What did you do to her you fucking asshole?"

"You sully the air with your stench half-breed; leave before I remove you from my presence."

"Whatever, just answer my question, what did you do to Kagome?"

"Why do you think that I would bother doing anything with **that** human; I will give her credit though, she has the most intelligence of all your friends. She knew when her presence was not welcomed and has seen fit not to pollute the house with her human stench. Now, will you leave or do I have to throw you out the window?"

Seeing that Inuyasha was about to open his mouth yet again, Sesshomaru wasted no time picking up the unsuspecting hanyou and tossing him out the second floor window. Inuyasha landed with a crash as the gazebo in the backyard had broken his fall. Watching from his office window Toga smirked, _'Look at that, I guess it truly does rain cats and dogs, or at least dogs.' _

It had been a month since Kagome had seen Inuyasha, she just bring herself to step foot inside his house for fear of running into Sesshomaru. So she cut off all communication with her closest friend. Sitting on the couch in her living room Kagome's mood could almost be seen and definitely felt among the other inhabitants in the household. She sat there for hours before she realized that her family had left; a note in the hallway was the only indicator to their whereabouts.

Sighing Kagome finally decided to call Bankotsu, "Bank, hey it's me Kags… can you and Miroku come over?" With a snap of her phone, Kagome sat and waited for her friends to arrive. Twenty minutes later 'three' very worried and pissed off males were standing outside the home of one Higurashi, Kagome.

"Open the door wench!"

"Inuyasha, please don't make me regret talking your father into letting you come with us," Bankotsu said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, she at least talked to you two; she wouldn't even except my phone calls."

As Kagome opened the door the wind was knocked out of her, "Inuyasha no baka, get off of me! Hellooo, don't just stand there and watch this play out he is crushing me."

Smiling Miroku walked past the two bodies on the floor, turning slightly and looking down at the two, "Sorry Kags, you're on your own; he's really missed you. Oh you have some serious explaining to do missy."

"Look Inu, if you get off of me I'll make you some ramen kay."

"Don't fall for it; it's just a ploy to keep you from being upset with her."

"Shut it Bank, or I may let slip why you didn't…" Holding his right hand over Kagome's mouth Bankotsu had a murderous look in his eyes, "If you say anything, it'll be the last thing you do."

Shaking his head Miroku smiled, "So are you three gonna stay on the floor for the rest of the visit?"

Groaning Bankotsu removed his hand from Kagome's mouth and Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the nearest couch. For the next few hours Kagome tried to dance around the subject of why she had been distancing herself from everyone. Finally after they realized that she was not going to tell them they relented.

"Fine, don't tell us. Oh where's my ramen?"

"Kami Inu, you are so simple." As Kagome walked off towards the kitchen she heard Inuyasha tell the guys what he thought was wrong with her; he wasn't too far off the mark.

_'Since when is Inu so damn insightful; Kuso, I'm gonna have to be careful around him.' _

"Look all I'm saying is that she didn't get all pissy until she went to go check on the asshole. I mean really, she was up there for the longest time and when she left she held his scent."

"Inu, I believe that you are smarter than we give you credit for… So what do you think happened between the two of them?" Asked Miroku.

"I'm not sure, when I confronted the bastard about it he denied doing anything to or with her and then threw me out of his bedroom window."

"WHAT!! Wait, Sesshomaru threw you out of a window? When did he do that?"

"Kags calm down, I didn't get hurt and you would have known about it sooner if you would have taken any of my calls over the past month."

Hanging her head in shame, Kagome looked through her bangs and whispered, "Gomen."

"Don't worry about it; it doesn't matter anyway. He's no longer here; he left this morning despite father's opposition to it."

"Oh." _'I didn't think Sesshomaru was the type to run way from a problem, but I guess I was wrong.'_

**--End Flashback—**

Kagome was slowly being pulled from her state of unconsciousness by something warm and wet; slightly exposing her neck she moaned softly. Sesshomaru had not been able to stop himself; she looked to beautiful lying next to him, shrouded by a mixture of their hair. Gently he pull her close to his body and began to kiss the back of her neck.

Moving ever so slowly he licked the shell of her ear and blew teasing breaths over her. Running his fangs over her mating mark she shuddered and he smirked. When he whispered "Koi, wake up," he was pleased to see that she was responding as he wanted her to. Turning to face him completely Kagome's eyes fluttered for a moment before she gazed upon her mates beautiful face.

He was greeted with a smile, "What time is it?" She asked through a yawn. Kissing the tip of her nose he answered her with a wicked smile, "It is still early." Not giving her anymore opportunities to speak he met her lips with his own. His kiss was desperate and full of passion. Tracing a path down her body Sesshomaru stopped to pay his respects to her beautifully rounded breast.

Taking her left nipple into his mouth he suckled her as would a newborn pup. Kneading the right breast so it would not feel lonely he took pleasure in the scent of arousal she was giving off. Once he felt that the left breast had been given enough attention he moved on the right, while his hand made its way to her waiting core. Venturing further south Sesshomaru placed open mouth kisses on Kagome's stomach, hips, and thighs before moving towards his prize.

For moment he could do nothing but stare at the beauty that was Kagome, after all this time she still held a power over him she didn't know she had. Taking a long sniff so as to recommit her scent to memory Sesshomaru dove in like a man looking to quench an unending thirst. With a flick of his tongue a loud moan was ripped form Kagome's lips. Those same lips were slightly swollen and she was flushed with a layer of sweat covering her entire body. _'Oh the things he can do to me.'_

When Sesshomaru ran a fang over her somewhat engorged clit Kagome had to bite back a scream; in that instant the scent of her blood began to permeate the air. She had completely bitten through her bottom lip; it took every ounce of his legendary control not to leave his current task and completely ravage her mouth. He would bring forth her orgasm first and then he would taste her blood; there was no need to hurry, they had the entire day to pleasure each other.

Sliding a finger into her wet passage he inwardly groaned, she was so tight. How she stayed so tight was a mystery in itself and he loved her for it. Slipping a second finger in with the first her felt her walls clamped down on him so as to try to keep him from leaving her body. Bucking her hips forward to try to take him deeper within her, Sesshomaru held her down and sped up his ministrations. Licking and sucking her clit and furiously pumping his fingers in and out of her body quickened her fall into oblivion.

Her walls spasmed, closing in around his fingers; her legs shook with such ferocity he could do nothing but smirk at how he was able to play her lithe body a like a finely tuned instrument. Crawling back up her body he could still feel the trembling within her form, looking into her face Sesshomaru captured her lips grazing his fang over the abused appendage to once again draw blood.

Pulling back from their kiss to allow her the air she so desperately needed he smiled at her, "Good morning Koi." Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, he was actually leaving her in the bed and after such a wonderful wake up call. "Where are you going?" Sounding almost desperate, she wanted to drag him back to bed so they could finish the morning's activities. Chuckling softly Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss the top of her head, "You need to rest, I will not be going into the office today. I can torture you at a later time in the day if you so choose."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so like I'm really sorry about the long wait. I've been sick and with school and my kids I haven't had anytime to myself. But good news, well for me anyway, my husband is coming home in 8 days. So on the important stuff, what that means for you. I will try to get another chapter up before the end of next week, if I'm able to do so, then it may be a while seeing how I haven't seen my husband in a year.

Oh, the reviews are nice, but I'm starting to feel like you all are sitting around with pitch forks and knives waiting to see how long it's gonna take me to get another chapter up. So here's the deal. You all come up with some ideas for the next couple of chapters and I'll take it from there. How's that work for you. Make the readers work.

Once again thanks to my friend and main support 1Bluefire.

**Disclamer: No, I do not own Inuyasha or sadly Sesshomaru, though I really really wish I did. But alas I don't and never will. Poor poor me.**

Sitting in his office, Sesshomaru sighed for the third time in less than thirty minutes; closing his eyes he tried to will away the migraine that was slowly making its presence known. He has just gotten off the phone with Inuyasha, that had been an experience in itself; why Kagome was so close to the imbecile was a mystery which he cared not to uncover. But because of their bond he knew Inuyasha would do anything for the infuriating onna. Sometimes she was more trouble than she was worth, but Sesshomaru loved her none the less and would give his life for her. Hearing Kagome's squeal of joy he knew that her friends had finally arrived. _'We really must discuss the virtues of female companionship.'_ This day was going to be by far one of the longest days in Sesshomaru's life.

"What are you guys doing here? No one told me you were coming." Placing a chaste kiss on her wrist Miroku answered her with some worry in his voice, "Why we came to check on you of course."

"Monk if you value your life you will refrain from putting your lips anywhere else on my mate's person." Bowing slightly and gently pulling away from Kagome, "Of course my lord, it was just a simple form of greeting." Deciding that the conversation was not going to end well if left as is, Kagome stepped in suggesting that they go into the family room to catch up.

"Bankotsu, there are things we must discuss before you get too comfortable," Sesshomaru ground out between clenched teeth. Knowing there was no room for arguments Bankotsu followed Sesshomaru to his office. It had taken some time for Kagome to realize what had transpired between the two males and she was suspicious of Sesshomaru's motives. Knowing that they did not get along Kagome wondered what business they would have to discuss in private.

"Okay you two, I know you have some idea of what's going on. They don't speak to each other unless they have to, so what have you all been up to?" Both Inuyasha and Miroku found everything but Kagome interesting at that particular moment.

"Come on Kags you act as if we would keep something from you…"

"Save it Inu, you **are** keeping something from me; I know you and you are as transparent as wet paper when you lie, so apparently your brother has forbidden you from telling me what I want to know." Fearing that the situation was about to get out of hand, once again Miroku was the voice of reason between the old friends. "Kagome, you know if we could tell you we would, but it is for your own protection that we cannot and will not involve you in any unnecessary danger.

Flopping down on the couch Kagome crossed her arms in front of her body and pouted. "Jeez, I swear you are as bad as you were when we were teenagers. I am starting to believe that you think that I am made of porcelain the way you treat me."

With an undignified snort Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes, "Far from it wench… You, are more like the wood that makes up the well on your families shrine. Maybe a little battered, but not easily broken." Responding with a very familiar raise of one brow Kagome looked at her friends, "Thanks, I think."

Making their way towards Sesshomaru's office, he and Bankotsu walked in silence. Neither could stand the others presence, they only tolerated each other for Kagome's sake. Closing the large oak doors Bankotsu's frame was ridged as if he was waiting for an attack. Noting this, Sesshomaru once again sighed, "Sit, I do not wish this meeting to last any longer than it has to. What have you found?"

Sucking his teeth Bankotsu looked Sesshomaru in the eye, "This is entirely your fault… You self rightous, pompous asshole. I wouldn't need to do your dirty work if Naraku didn't have a grudge against you; and now because of it Kagome is caught in the middle."

Sesshomaru was livid, he was beyond pissed, _'How dare the insignificant ant speak to this Sesshomaru with such disrespect. I should kill him where he stands, but that would serve no purpose.' _"I will not repeat myself half-breed, do not attempt to lecture this Sesshomaru about the well being of his mate. Just give me the information I am paying you to retrieve."

Bankotsu's eyes widened a bit before his cold exterior fell back into place. "How did you know… No one but Kagome knows?"

"That is of no concern at the present moment, but if you must know I take it upon myself to know **everything** about those whom I employ. Now give me the damn information." For the next hour Bankotsu informed Sesshomaru of everything he had found out over the course of the day. Sesshomaru found himself quite impressed with how efficient Bankotsu was in gathering information; this alone kept him from ripping Bankotsu's throat from his body, that and the fact that Kagome would never forgive him.

Standing abruptly Bankotsu turned towards the door, "Are we done here? I would very much like to check on Kagome to make sure she is alright."

"We are done for the moment, but you will keep up your sirvalence on Naraku. I want to know if he so much as sneezes in the wrong direction."

Making his way into the family room where the others were, Bankotsu let out the breath he had been holding since leaving Sesshomaru's office. _'Kami, I can't stand that over grown dog.' _

Seeing his overly distressed form Kagome frowned, walking up to him she grabbed him the hand and led him towards the overstuffed chair in the corner. "What's wrong Bank?"

Sighing Bankotsu pulled Kagome into his lap, "Kags you know I can't tell you, so why ask. I don't want to fight with you, we've been worried sick about you since we were told about the Naraku incident."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I didn't think he would be stupid enough to attack me in my building."

Rising from his seat Inuyasha stalked to where Kagome and Bankotsu were sitting, "Stupid girl, this is Naraku we're talking about. He wouldn't care if you were out in the middle of downtown Tokyo. You have to be more careful. Oh and don't think I forgot about you monk; where the hell were you while all of this was going on?"

"Inuyasha, please stop showing everyone how low your IQ is, you know that **I do have my own duties to attend to**. I got there as soon as I could; no one thought that Naraku would stay in the building after the meeting was completed. Yes you're right, this is Naraku we're talking about, but he would never make a careless mistake such as this, even if his ultimate goal is to hurt Sesshomaru. He's too calculated for that; he does nothing without purpose."

Sliding out of Bankotsu's lap Kagome decided that she had heard enough of the current topic of conversation, "Hello, I thought you came to see how I am doing. If you want to discuss what that cretin is up to I suggest you find another place to do it in because I will not allow any more discussions of Naraku to take place in my presence." Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Kagome blew several strands of wayward hair out of her face. _'I swear, they are just as bad as Sesshomaru. I have to get out of this house and away from all of them before I lose my mind.'_ "You know what never mind, you guys stay here, I'll leave." Turning on her heels Kagome fled the family room to find solace someplace else.

Sesshomaru had been present for the entire exchange, "Well gentlemen, I guess this would be a good time to make a quiet exit, seeing how you have managed to upset Kagome so thoroughly."

Snorting Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and smirked, "Don't think that she isn't mad at you as well, cause you know she is. We are all in this together, she knows that we are keeping something from her and she's pissed. You don't get a get out of jail free card just because you're her mate. Have fun with that enraged woman of yours."

Inuyasha's laughing was the last sound Sesshomaru heard before the 'three idiots' left his home. As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha was right, he was not going to escape Kagome's wrath. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sesshomaru once again found himself trying to will away the fast approaching migraine. _'This is going to be a very long day.' _

_**'Why must you hide things from her, she has a right to know.' **_

_'She is in too much danger as it is, this Sesshomaru cannot afford to place her in anymore compromising positions.' _

_**'Unlike the two hanyous and the monk, she is not rash; she will not do anything to endanger herself. Trust her.' **_

_'__I know… I can't lose her; it took too long to get her to love me, just to lose her because the vile half-breed has a grudge against me. Now leave me, the matter is closed.' _

**--Flashback—**

It had been two years since he'd had any contact with her; he'd even stopped coming home during the school breaks in an attempt to avoid her. _'Why can't I get her off my mind? It's maddening.' _

_**'You want her… Need her.' **_

_'Why do you continue to insist that I want to be with the girl?' _

_**'Why do you continue to fight what you already know to be true? You love her… Just admit it so we can move on to more productive ventures.'**_

Sighing for what had to be the fifth time within the last hour, Sesshomaru came to the realization that he cared for Kagome. Being too stubborn to call it love, he was not so arrogant to continue to fight what his other half knew to be true. That had gotten him nowhere in the last two years. These last two years had been the most excruciating time of his demonic life. Dealing with a deranged wind demon and fighting his feelings for a certain human onna had practically brought the usually aloof Inuyokai to his knees with unexplainable emotions.

Only a year ago Sesshomaru had finally begun listing to his beast, and broke off his relationship with Kagura. He didn't love her; she was just a form of relief, an exceptional form, but just that, relief. She wanted nothing more from him than what his status could give her. It was perfect, or so it seemed, because one moment Kagura was beneath Kami's gift to all women and the next she was being told to leave and never come back. That was unacceptable; no one treated her like this, no matter who it was. And Sesshomaru Taisho was about to find out how miserable she could make his life.

Trying to focus on what was most important; Sesshomaru found himself in the university's library at two in the morning staring at his laptop trying to will his paper to completion. This paper was his baby, it was the only thing he needed to complete before graduation, but he was nowhere near finished. He couldn't concentrate; he knew she was there and it sickened him.

Ever since he had told Kagura they were through she had found a new purpose in life, making his a living hell. Well in reality he didn't tell her they were through; he fucked her, threw her out of his apartment, stopped excepting her phone calls, and went out of his way to avoid her. But he figured she get the message one way or the other. Now she just wouldn't go away, she was quickly making her way towards the bottom of his list of people he didn't like, which was a very long list seeing how he felt mostly every other being walking was beneath him. She had even made it below Inuyasha; now that was saying something, he never thought anyone could pull that off, but there was Kagura sitting at the very bottom of said list.

Finally shutting down his laptop, Sesshomaru pushed away from the desk he was currently working at. Sitting here was getting him nowhere and the longer Kagura was in his presence the more he felt like gutting her, which was **not **an option. He couldn't kill the annoying wench no matter how much he wanted to.

Pulling out his cell phone he began dialing the number before he realized who the number belonged to. He was greeted with a sleepy hello and he froze.

"Hello... I know your there I can here you breathing. Look why don't you do us both a favor and stop calling me in the middle of the night, or at least say something when you do."

Just when she was getting ready to hang up there it was, "Kagome wait…"

"Sesshomaru, why are you doing this? Is there something wrong?"

"Look… I… Shit. I will be returning home in a month's time; would you meet me sometime after I return?"

"If it keeps you from calling me in the middle of the night, then yes I will meet you. Is that all or is there more to this little chat?"

"Why must you make this so hard?"

"I'm not trying to make this hard on you, it's just… you gotta stop calling me so late; why can't you call at a normal hour. I do have school in the morning like all the other sixteen year olds in the area."

Finding nothing wrong with her logic on the situation, Sesshomaru did something so out of character that Kagome had to wonder if he really was alright. Before she hung up she heard him apologize about calling her at odd hours of the day. Hanging up Kagome sighed, _'Something is wrong with him. He's been doing this for the last six months, but tonight is the only time he's ever said anything. Why would he want to see me after all this time and why does he even have my number.' _

**--End Flashback--**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am really sorry for taking so long to get the update out. Like I said before my husband was coming home and we've been getting reaquianted. We also found out that he will be deploying to Iraq for the third time this November. I know right he just got home and now he's leaving again... The life of a military familiy. **

**School has also kept me from my duties, oh wait school is my duty. Well either way I've been really busy. So I'll try to get the next update out soon, but nothing is set in stone. I'm trying to graduate people. August here I come. **

**Disclamer: Once again I own nothing, though a really tall demon Adonis could help me pass the time;)**

**Reviews are feul.**

Kagome was livid; pacing back and forth she looked like a caged animal biding its time before the eventual escape and attack. She just couldn't understand why all the men in her life were completely insane. She knew they were hiding something from her, but the question was why. Finally giving up Kagome flopped down on her bed with a sigh.

He could hear her pacing; yes she was still pissed and would be so for a very long while. Placing his head in his hands in a very undignified manner Sesshomaru decided that he needed to explain things to her. While Sesshomaru wasn't one to explain things to anyone, Kagome had always been the exception. It was something about her that made him give in to her needs and he'd hated himself for it.

Bending to the will of a small human woman was something Sesshomaru never thought he would do; it was not possible, that would prove he had a weakness. Kagome's sorrowful sigh brought Sesshomaru out of his musings. Deciding that he was going to have to confront her at some point he figured he may as well do it sooner rather than later. Making his way towards their bedroom Sesshomaru heard her sigh yet again and then he was assaulted with the scent of salt. _'Kami, she's crying.' _

As Sesshomaru contemplated how he was going to calm her down, he caught a change in her scent and his eyes went wide; it was so familiar, a mixture of both their scents but still unique in its own right. The look on Sesshomaru's face was actually quite comical as he realized that she was with pup. He sat beside Kagome while rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Kagome, I need you to… look at me…onegai."

Sesshomaru Taishou did not ask anyone for anything; and yes that included Kagome, but yet here he was begging her to look at him. Oh the humanity.

He tended to make more requests from her learning early in their relationship that commanding her to do anything could be hazardous to his health. With that one word he had her complete attention; whatever he had to say was obviously important or he wouldn't have taken the time to use the 'magic word.'

"Yes there are things that I cannot and will not tell you about this situation. I need you to fully understand that I would not keep you in the dark unless I felt that it was important to do so." He spoke so softly, Kagome found herself being drawn in by his melodic voice.

"I don't want to lose you, the less information you know the better. Kami I truly hope my pup does not inherit your stubbornness."

Her eyes widened at his words and he smirked at the confusion written on her face. "You…said…pup." With that, Kagome graced him with the biggest smile she could manage. Wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck she kissed him; it was so soft, almost timid. Sliding into his lap Kagome pulled Sesshomaru closer and whispered into his lips, "I love you." "As I you Koi," he answered into her curve of her neck.

His touches were feather light; slowly he rediscovered every inch of her body. With one touch Sesshomaru could make Kagome's body sing, make her blood boil and her arousal spike so, that he felt that he would drown in the scent alone. In one swift movement he had divested her of her blouse and was making quick work of her bra.

Lowering Kagome to the bed Sesshomaru kissed her softly; when his claws grazed her side Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and taste her sweetness. Leaving her breathless Sesshomaru continued his trek down her body, licking and kissing her neck. She could feel his breath on her already over sensitized skin; while he suckled her right nipple he rolled the left between his unoccupied hand. After a few agonizingly tempestuous minuets Sesshomaru switched his attentions to the opposite breast.

The cool air that brushed over her breast had Kagome gasping for air; it was too much and she knew he was nowhere near finished with her. Feeling that he had paid equal attention to both breast Sesshomaru continued his journey southward leaving a trail of open mouth kisses in his wake. Finally making it to his most treasured 'possession' he smiled, _'Oh the things I'm going to do to you.'_

In a husky voice Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear, "You will need to call in tomorrow because you will not be able to leave this bed when I am done with you."

Before she could make any sort of comment he had his head between her legs and his tongue in the 'happiest place on earth.' Running his tongue over her small bundle of nerves he felt her shudder, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder, Sesshomaru was rewarded with better access to his prize. Taking advantage of this he plunged one finger into her wet core, she was so tight and he wondered how she managed to stay that way.

From the first time he had her till the present she had been so tight to the point where it was painful for him, but hey he enjoyed a bit of pain. As Sesshomaru grazed over Kagome's clit with one of his fangs he slid a second finger into her already sopping wet passage, pumping into her she met him thrust for thrust. That's when she felt it; he slapped her clit and then the pain came, but that small amount of pain was what she needed to throw her over the edge.

Who would have thought that Kagome was a masochist? Sesshomaru was totally surprised to find out that tidbit of information; it had been a complete accident to find that she was as much into pain as he was (but I digress). As he slid his fingers out of her she hissed in pleasure and watched with lust filled eyes, as he cleaned his fingers of her essence.

Striping himself bare Sesshomaru looked on in amazement as Kagome played with her already sensitive nub and dipped her own fingers into her hot and waiting opening. Pulling her hand back Kagome sat up and looked over her glistening digits, decision made, she brought her hand to her mouth and tasted herself. He was in a daze, never in his life had he seen something so erotic, she was licking and sucking her fingers clean and he could do nothing but watch in awe as a look of pure bliss crept over her features.

He hadn't even realized she'd moved until he felt her run her tongue over the head of his painfully hard erection. Licking the underside of his shaft Kagome raised her eyes to his, she had his undivided attention. He watched her actions with something akin to child like fascination as his overly sensitive member disappeared into her mouth. He could feel as she relaxed her throat to accommodate more of him until she succeeded in taking him wholly.

She was, no is an excellent student. Being her first and only he had to train her on how to please him; by doing so he inadvertently pulled her out of her shell. Sesshomaru had every intention of teaching her how to be comfortable with her body in the presence of another. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt his knees buckle, thinking to himself what just happened he chastised himself for losing himself to the feeling of absolute pleasure to the point where he no longer paid attention to his surroundings.

Only with Kagome could he do this, she was the only person who knew that he had worries and weaknesses; despite knowing all of his faults, she did not look down on him nor did she pity him. She just loved him, something he thought he had no need for; love was a useless emotion, it allowed others to take advantage of and use you. Love allowed people to cause other people pain, but love her he did. Sesshomaru loved her with every fiber of his being.

Hearing Kagome's small whimper brought him out of his musings, she was waiting for him to take her as he promised, and take her he would. She was eager and oh so ready, he could no longer take the teasing. He pulled her off the bed and slammed her into the nearest wall; wrapping her legs around his waist he began to unmercifully pound into her. Her breathing became ragged and he could feel the sting from her nails as she clawed at his back.

True to his word Kagome was not able to leave the bed the following morning, not that she really wanted to; but it was a blow to her pride to be so completely taken by him and not have the will to even attempt to fight back. _'Damn arrogant Inu youkai.'_ Those thoughts were quickly stamped out as Kagome placed her hands over her stomach; she was pregnant.


End file.
